Dreams Apart
by Rubyswordsmaster
Summary: alone in a forest, what could happen between two old best friends? hmm.... then , things go deeper at the baron's house; what should have happened in the game! lol shonen-ai maybe a little more avin/miles
1. Dreams Apart

ok! so here is my first uploading! even though i know probbaly no one reads stuff from this game anymore, lol. but i wrote it a long time ago and still liked it, so i thought it would suffice for my first for you to see! i hope you like it! .

this is a shonen-ai story, and that means boy/boy stuff, dont like, dont read, kk? oh, and the pairing is avin/miles. so cute!

oh, and i only own a copy of the game, i do not own legends of heros or any of their characters; i only play with them! hee.

Dreams Apart

Mile watched with a smile as Avin tried desperately to make a fire that would light their camp that night. It had already been ten minuets of pondering followed by twenty of cursing before he finally decided to step in.

"Need some help?"

"No," Avin growled, still rubbing two sticks together vigorously.

Mile shook his head and laughed a little, smile spreading even wider.

"You know, you could use a fireball-"

"Oh be quiet Mr. Smarty-pants! I'm trying to concentrate here and- …..wait…a fireball would help, wouldn't it?"

Miles chuckled as in the thirty minute mark the fire was lit, with a little help from some magic.

They sat across from one another as the fire crackled and rolled, reaching up for the stars that dotted the night sky above the forest that the two were currently spending the night in. It had been a long day of travel, and with the fresh news they had received on the whereabouts of Avin's sister, the older brother had set a rigorous pace.

Avin starred into the depths of the crackling warmth, mind wondering back to those in the village and how they were doing… and if this newest lead would actually bring them to the final goal of finding Emily…

Being so lost in thought, he never really noticed how Mile was watching him as intently as the burnet was watching the fire.

Mile stared in a bit of ah as the light dance on Avin's face, illuminating his strong features and the muscles that had grown over the years, finally maturing from stringy limbs of childhood to that of practically a man…

How long had it been now since they had first met?

No...

Mile sighed, the real question was how long had it been since he first discovered that he actually... loved his childhood friend. And not just the love one has for a sibling…no, it was much, much more. It felt like centuries since that night…since the night Avin had saved him and made him question his own heart.

They had only been friends for about a year when Avin decided that one day they would go on an adventure into the woods. The young boy of twleve had wanted to prove that he was strong enough to hold his own against the monsters there, just like the hunters. Yet, Miles had the sneaking suspishion that it was also to try and show how he was strong enough then to go and look for his beloved sister, the one he never stopped thinking about.

Mile had begged to go along with the other, and begrudgingly, with a bit of persuasion htat had involved cookies, Avin finally agreed to take along his friend.

Unluckily for the both of them, they were surrounded and attacked by boars fairly far away from the village; the snorting group of beasts immediately went after Mile who caught his arm on one of the tusks, gaining himself a deep cut. in the the end though, Avin managed to get the both of them to safety, but they had to spend the night in the woods, very much like they were now.

Only that time they had to cuddle together to keep warm…

"Yoo-hoo, Mile?" Avin waved a hand in front of the blonde's face, "You alive in there?"

Mile just blunk, and looked up, trying to force the red blush that had crossed his face to go away, "Huh?"

"You were just starring at me blankly; something bothering you?"

"Nothing, really," Mile lied, letting his usual smile lift his lips once more. He knew the thought of love hadn't even crossed Avin's mind, let alone love between one other.

"Really?" Avin looked at his friend skeptically, "I've never known you as the kind of person who would just space out.

"Yeah, well, everyone has their moments," the blonde smiled, then fained a yawn, "It's late, I'm going to sleep."

Avin watched as Mile lied down and hid his blue eyes behind their lids. It was strange, his best friend recently had been acting weird, practically distant for the last few weeks; and it was starting to trouble him. It made him wonder if something was really wrong, for he knew that Mile was the type of person who didn't want to trouble people with his problems.

As he continued to watch the fire Avin could hear that Mile was finally falling asleep by the deep and steady breathes. A chuckle went though his chest; Mile could fool practicly anyone that he was asleep, anyone but Avin.

He stole a glance at the sleeping blonde, only to have his eyes caught.

Mile's chest heaved up and down with each breath, armor and clothing shifting with each rise and fall as if alive on their own. But what kept his eyes the most was the other's face… it was like that of a perfect sleeping angel.

The blonde hair fell gracefully over the soft cheeks which seemed radiant from the glow of the fire, full lips slightly parted as small breathes made their way out...

Avin swallowed, no quite understanding the feeling that now grew in the pit of his stomach. It was that same feeling that drew him over to the other's side and to kneel next to his best friend. His heart started to race as he ran a finger gently and slowly along one of the blonde's perfect lips.

A small complaint escaped from the stirring blonde, causing Avin's already racing heart to skip a beat. After a small moment Mile settled back into his sleep, seemingly even more content than before.

"What am I doing?" Avin whispered to himself as he hovered over the other, not being able to pull away his eyes for one second.

_But those lips…so soft…surely he wouldn't wake from just one…_

Before he even realized what he was doing, Avin bent down and brushed his lips against the sleeping angel's, but froze when he found himself looking into beautiful blue depths.

Avin quickly tried to sit back up, face turning red as a tomatoe, but was suddenly confused as he was pulled back down by a hand on the back of his neck so that their lips were together once more.

"Mile…I…" Avin breathed, once he was allowed to break away, "I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I lo-"

"Yo sleeping beauty! Wake up!"

Mile growled as he rolled over, trying to ignore Avin's laughter. But the hissing sound of the coals filled his ears as Avin threw water on them.

"I'm disappointed in you, Miles! You usually always wake up before I do!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mile sighed as he sat up, watching Avin clean up. He had really felt so close…it felt far to real to be just another dream…

Avin busied himself with packing, trying his best to ignore the stare that was boring into his back; he knew that Miles would never even dream of letting him kiss those lips…

hoped you liked it! please, if anyone reads, please please please review! i love feedback! let me know what you thought!


	2. We Need to Talk

ok, so i got a few reviews! yay! in know there no much, but hey! they made me happy to know that a few people liked it! lol. thanks guys! you dont know what just one review does for me! so, since you like it so much, here ya go, another chapter that i had and wasnt sure if i was going to post. hope you like it! sorry bout the typos! and this one has a bit of a more raunchy scene, but i dont go all the way into it; i just cant do it for some reason. oh well! please review! hope you like it!

anywho, this is how i think the scene in the village should have gone when avin, mile and emilee were sitting down to talk. lol. it's been so long i dont remember some of this stuff... oh well! i think it sounds fairly good. enjoy!

**Chap 2**

**We need to talk**

"Hey! Stop ganging up on me!" Avin huffed as he watched both his best friend and sister laugh at his own expense.

Emilee continued to giggle and smile as Mile couldn't help but smirk,

"What? Embarrassed or something? How about I tell her the time we tried to go fishing and grandpa had to save us when you fell in….." the blonde grinned, loving the way how such a simple goof-up could make the poor teen's face flame up as red as a tomato. Yes, it was almost as fulfilling as it was to see that same face settled in the calmness of sleep, but he wasn't going to mention that little fact anytime soon.

"I'm going to get us something to drink!" Avin cut off his friend, standing abruptly before hurrying away to try and calm his still-reddening face.

Miles couldn't help but let another chuckle escape as he watched his best friend scrurry away; it wasn't that he was trying to make Aving uncomfortable; the stories had just started to pour out as Emilee had started to reminisce on how their childhood had been. No, there was no denying that he was jealous of Avin and Emilee's relationship, even though he had known it ran deep from how rigorously her brother had searched the globe over for her.

The blonde sighed, a flicker of sadness moving over his eyes; he was just afraid of loosing his best and only friend… Afraid that after Avin and Emilee re-kindeled their old sibling love that he would be left to go back home…. Alone and with a hole in his heart that was left by not only just a friend, but from someone he wished could be a bit more…

"He hasn't changed at all, has he?"

The sweet voice brought Miles out of his thoughts; he hadn't even noticed that after the form of his best friend had left, his eyes had gone to look over the water, letting the silence settle between them. But for some reason all he could do was nod, finding that a lump in his throat had formed at his former thoughts. Miles tried to will the tightness away as he watched the reflection of the stars on the water; each like a little light lost in an ever-changing world…. A dream that could be lost by a ripple cast across the water…

Again, the same small voice broke his thoughts,

"You love him, don't you?"

And this time, she got his full attention.

"W-what?" Miles stuttered, trying not to let the panic slip into his voice.

Emilee just giggled, shaking her head before looking upon the other with knowing eyes, "Mile, I'm not blind, you know. I see the way you look at him when you think he's not looking. The way you try to be as close as possible without actually touching. I even saw the jealousness in your eyes when we were walking here, Avin giving all of his attention to me…"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about!" Mile smiled and let out a nervous laugh, for once somewhat loosing his cool.

"Miles….You don't have to worry, I won't tell him if you don't want me to," the red-head smiled, but then leaned in close so that she could whisper so only he could hear, "But just to let you know, I'm not against it. Nope, not at all!"

Miles closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, not sure why it was so shaky in the first place, but found that he could calm down before deciding there wasn't any way he could fool Avin's sister…

"I… No one else knows…"

He sighed and looked back over the water, wondering at how it soaked in the black of the sky above it to change it so much. He looked back to Emilee who gave him a warm smile, obviously waiting to say something else.

"May I ask… When did you know?"

"…" a slow smile spread on Mile's face, "It was after Avin had saved me in the woods and we had to spend the night. He had to keep reassuring me that it was going to be ok… I… he just made me feel so safe, and I knew that I couldn't live without him… that I… I…"

Miles sighed; he felt like he was rambling on like a little girl on her crush!

"You know, if you feel so strongly, you should really say something," Emilee noted as she watched the blonde, smiling at the cute blush covering the other's face.

"I…" he chuckled, "I guess I'm just too scared to… I don't want to lose Avin as a friend… And I'm positive he has never thought of me… in that kind of way…"

"Are you sure?"

Miles blunk and looked over into her innocent eyes, "Well…"

"Hey! I got you guys drinks too!" Avin laughed as he walked back up. He handed out iced tea before drinking some of his own.

"Thanks," Miles smiled before glancing back over to Emilee who smiled back at him.

"Is there something I'm not getting here?" Avin blinked, looking back and fourth between the two.

"You're always so suspicious!" Miles laughed, causing Avin to pout.

Emilee laughed as well, "It's getting late, we should probably head back."

Avin nodded, "Dinner should be ready."

* * *

Later that night Miles found himself walking out alone, hoping that the fresh air would help clear his mind of all the thoughts and emotions that had decided to run wild in his mind after his talk with Emilee. He didn't head too far from the Baron's house; only to the bridge that controlled the flow of the water into the city.

Below the water lapped silently against the walls and piers, chasing away the suffocating silence and relaxing the night. Even the smell of salt calmed his senses as Miles looked back over the black blanket of water, wondering how much longer he should suppress that voice inside that wanted so much to be heard and let his real feelings show…

"Hey Mile, you ok?"

The blonde blunk and looked back over his shoulder to see the very reason for his jumbled thoughts walk up and lean on the bridge railing beside him. Though, he couldn't really think of what he should do, so just decided to ignore that voice once more.

"Yea…"

"That's not a very convincing answer," the burnet made a face.

"Really… It's nothing… We should probably head back…"

But even at his own words the blonde couldn't find to power to make himself move, and so Miles just sighed and turned away his face from Avin, fearing that if he looked into those beautiful, soft eyes that his heart would finally win the ever raging battle within his heart.

Avin frowned and placed a hand on Miles' arm, concern filling his voice, "Mile… please… tell me what's wrong?"

"You really want to know?" Miles sighed, shivering from the simple contact his friend gave. It was now or never, and his mind was made up.

Before Avin could even answer, the words were caught in his mouth by Miles' lips. He was stunned and didn't even react, and his mind was frozen until the lips pulled away; the sadness that flooded Miles' eyes was the thing to break him out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry, Avin…" the blond sighed as he looked away. He just prayed that Avin would forgive him for such an act…

Suddenly Miles felt himself pulled back and have his lips crash once more with his best friend's as his body was pulled close to the other, but Mile didn't notice the later part as by now his mind was reeling, and by the time Avin pulled away, his eyes were wide.

"Avin…..?...When? Or…I mean….how long?"

Avin just shrugged, not loosening his grip on Miles, "….Inno, but is has been a long time since I realized it, though."

"I…I…" Miles blunk, at a total loss for words, causing Avin to laugh.

"Never thought I'd see the day when I would make you speechless," the burnet laughed, but then his face turned to one of worry. "You do want this, don't you? I mean, if I've gone to far-"

Miles just laughed and cut Avin off this time with his own lips, only this time pressed even deeper than the last two.

* * *

"Damnit Mile! Why do you have to wear so many belts?" Avin cursed as he fought with the blonde's clothing.

Emilee giggled as she was dragged away from the door by Thersa.

Inside the room the noise went unnoticed as Miles laughed at the burnet who was now straddling him on the bed. Even in times like this Avin always seemed to lighten the mood, even without knowing it.

"Need some help?"

"No," Avin said defiantly as he continued to fight the numerous belts that kept him from his blonde treasure's skin. But, Miles knew that it would be a frutile attempt, so pulled the other down into yet another deep kiss to make the other forget all about the clothing for at least a few moments. He then took the opportunity to undo the many restraints, but didn't stop as he continued with Avin's shirt as well.

The burnet blunk as he pulled away from the kiss to find his top gone with Miles' hands exploring his bare skin, causing shivers to run up and down his spine. The uke grinned and leaned up to kiss the toned chest above him, his hands moving to the other's back.

Avin gasped, one hand holding the Miles golden hair while the other moved to take off the other's shirt. He then tilted Miles' chin up and kissed him deeply, timidly exploring the other's mouth with his tongue before pulling away and down casting his eyes.

"Um…Miles?"

"Hm?" the blonde blunk, brushing away some hair away from Avin's face to reveal more of the younger's blush.

"I…don't really know… how to… you know…"

Miles just smiled and pulled Avin down closer so their bodies were close, enjoying the cute embarrassed face his now lover made.

"Don't worry, I'll walk you through it."

Avin smiled and kissed him, "Oh, one more thing…"

Miles sighed and flopped down on the bed, slightly pouting, "What?"

"Why do you wear a skirt?"

"It's not a skirt!" Miles pouted even more, pinching Avin's cheek, "besides, it's easy to move in!"

Avin laughed and pulled Miles' hand away before pinning it up above his head, kissing the other deeply.

"Still a skirt," he mumbled into the kiss as he got rid of the said article of clothing.

* * *

"Um…honey…. I think the boys are busy right now…" Theresa said as she attempted to stop her husband, but again her tries failed as the Baron brushed right by her.

"Oh nonsense!" he laughed heartily and started to open the door.

"No! Honey you don't understand!"

But it was too late as the man continued through the door.

"Oh Avin! There! There! Moooore…" Miles moaned as Avin bit down on his shoulder, quickening the pace.

Baron quickly shut the door back, which went unnoticed, pale as a ghost and eyes wide as he walked back to the living room.

"Honey… you ok?" Theresa asked soothingly as she tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but was just brushed by yet again.

The man squeaked again before he left the house, feeling like his eyes had been burned at the sight along with his ears still burning from the moans.

* * *

Avin yawned as he walked out of the before readjusting the sword at his side. The others were already waiting for him, and as soon as he spotted Miles he smiled sheepishly. The blonde just grinned before adjusting his boyfriend's bandana that was a bit askew and kissing his cheek, causing Avin to blush even redder and Emilee to giggle.

Baron, on the other hand, was trying in vain to keep him usual smile, but his skin was still pale; he would never look at those two the same way again…

The group, though, didn't have much time before they were interrupted, though, as other villagers ran up to them, saying something had happened at the mine…


End file.
